


Obliviously Trapped

by bitter_raabit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, humaneveryoneelse, mermaidstrawhats, willaddmoretagslater
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitter_raabit/pseuds/bitter_raabit
Summary: Those who lived in the waters were immortal, but when no explanations could be found for the disappearances of seafolk, merfolk and fishpeople alike, the Strawhats can only fear and investigate but when Luffy is captured by humans, investigating the possible cause of ocean death isn't on the top of their priority list anymore...





	Obliviously Trapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The number of missing people increases again and... what was that? A plan to an awesome/ tortuous summer? Well, it depends on whose perspective you look at it from...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who has read this before, I have now updated it - the chapter's now longer! So go and read more!

When Robin came back from the depths to the waters nearer to the sunlight, she wasn’t surprised to find her friends gathered in the waters near the coral. Unlike usual, they didn’t seem to be interacting much with each other. There was a glum aura enveloping them, even Luffy stayed quiet and didn’t even flinch when a shoal of fish came too close to comfort.

Robin had thought he would grab one and make a lunch out of it, but the sullen look on the group’s leader’s face made her retain her unnecessary musings. Propelling herself forwards with a powerful flick of her purple tail, she met the group with a barely noticeable smile.

“Luffy, you have snow on your hair.” She mentioned as she brushed the marine snow off her own tail. As if suddenly noticing the white specks on Luffy’s black hair, Nami swam over to his side to get rid of them and scolded him for trying to dive into the deeper waters. Luffy could only pout in response.

But it was Zoro’s mumblings that deepened the pout and the silent nod from Sanji that made the black haired boy frown. He knew they all cared for him, just as he cared for them and even more so now that, one by one, their friends have gone missing; vanishing without a trace. Whilst Zoro and Sanji were the only two that understood their leader the most, they still couldn’t help but agree with Nami’s words.

There was a time when Arlong, a fishman with a gruff voice and a soft heart deep inside, had gone missing. He wasn’t the first to disappear – they all knew he died, but Luffy wanted it to confirm it with his own eyes. However, all he could find on his patrols were void and he turned to the depths below. They were almost nearly inhabitable – only organisms that have adapted to the extreme environment could survive there but Luffy was willing to give it a try; he didn’t want to give up so fast. But the deeper he went, the more pressure was on his lithe body until he was knocked unconscious by Robin, who had predicted Luffy went, and brought back up to the warmer waters. His sense of direction was severely impaired for two months.

In the ocean, beings like them, seafolk, merfolk and fishpeople didn’t know the definition of death. They just lived, with no sense of time and age but that was until people started to vanish. Those who fell victim to the phenomenon were never seen again; this was the ocean people’s version of death, and it terrified the living daylights out of them, since they were immortal beings.

“So,” Luffy began. They could all tell that the snow wasn’t bothering him at all, not that he was serious. “Did you find Hachi?”

The question was met with downcast eyes and the gang stayed silent. “No. I didn’t. Not even a sign of Hachi’s existence… He disappeared.” was all Robin could muster before she spilled unwanted details about the waters beneath them, not wanting to bring unpleasant memories of the dark to Luffy – he had developed a phobia of the dark since them. It wasn’t very noticeable; he tried to hide it from his friends but they still manage to notice the tiny flinches that ran through Luffy’s body every time they had to approach deeper waters or when the night fell.

*  
It was the last day of term and each and every student of class 3Y exited the gates of the New World Academy with a metaphorical weight on their backs – the summer holidays project. The students flooded out like a stream and, without a hint of hesitation, Trafalgar D. Waters Law made his way to the parking lot with his friends, who were talking non-stop about the project.

“Man! I really can’t wait to do this project!” Penguin slung an arm around his slightly taller friend, making Law almost face plant into the ground, and exclaimed. Law threw him an unbelieving look – Penguin was usually the one wining about the work load the most in their group.

Shachi was on the other side of Law, looking up to the sky with a complementing gaze. “What are you doing your project on?” Even though Penguin knew full well the question was not directed at him, he still answered, earning himself a bop on the head from Shachi. “Well?” Shachi eyed Law, waiting for an answer.

A good natured laugh came from behind them. They turned their heads to find Bepo behind them, carrying Penguin’s school bag as well as his own, but having absolutely no trouble with the extra weight. Law shot Penguin a dirty look, which was either ignored or brushed off black haired (usually covered by his hat) teenager.

“I’m planning to do it on marine animals, but I’m still not sure on what specific species to do it about. What about you, Law?”

Maybe it was because of the tab bit more respect Law held for his stocky friend than the two clinging on to his side that he decided to answer. “I haven’t decided yet. Maybe medicine? Or maybe on something stupid.”

Penguin’s ears perked up at the mention of Bepo’s topic. “Guys!” he jumped in front of the group, causing Law to pause for only a second at the obstruction before he just ducked under Penguin’s arm and continued walking, as if he heard nothing. Shachi snickered and was given a look of betrayal from his friend.

Seeming to have a better idea, Penguin stopped his pouting and faced Bepo with a beaming smile – the kind of smile a conman would have before they con all of your money from you. Bepo shivered. “Yes?”

“Bepo…” Penguin latched onto Bepo’s arm, “What would be the perfect holiday destination for the summer holidays?” Penguin’s blue eyes stared at Bepo’s sweating face unwaveringly. The bigger teen gulped and Penguin grinned. “Why! The beach, of course!”

Penguin twirled from Bepo back to Law and gave Shachi an all knowing wink. Then, it was like a volcano had exploded.

“The beach, the beach!” they both chanted, dancing around Law like some sort of tribal tradition. They both knew that, if there was anyone they needed to convince, it would be Law – Bepo would agree to anything they suggested; he’s too soft on them. “Let’s go to the beach!”

Introducing his palm to his forehead (‘Oh hello there! What a nice day!’ and ‘I know, it’s sunny today, isn’t it!’), Law let out a guttural groan at the pair’s antics. “Penguin, Shachi, spend the holiday actually doing work, not playing around!”

“We can do work at the beach!” That was Penguin. 

“Yes, yes we can!” That was Shachi.

Giving the two a steely glare, Law sighed. “How?”

“Bepo wanted to base his project on marine animals!” That was Penguin, shouting.

“And!” Shachi joined in, grinning from ear to ear, “Law has some sort of lab near the coast, doesn’t he, Pen?”

Penguin mock gasped. “That would be the perfect environment for Bepo’s project!” Bepo started sweating lots more, finally getting a grasp on where they were steering the conversation. “Law! Do it for Bepo!”

Law gave no answer and walk-ran the final leg between them and Corazon. He got in the car, slamming the door of the blue Ford with a satisfying bang, and yelled. “It’s my uncle’s lab!” And then, turning to Corazon who was observing the situation with an amused expression, “Cora-san! Go! Let’s go!”

But the older male made no movements to turn the engines on and simply sat there with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. Law gave a dull glare at the lack of movement and stared. It was a ‘I’ll stare/glare at you until you do what I say’ situation, but Penguin took advantage and knocked politely on Corazon’s window (when did he get there? Did he run?)

“Yes? Hello?” Corazon rolled down the windows and beamed at the teen, “How may I help you?”

Shachi soon joined Penguin’s side and returned Cora’s smile with a grin of the same about of brightness. “You see, sir, since it’s the holidays now, we thought it would be a great idea to go to the beach!”

“Especially when Bepo’s project is related to the coast! We thought it would be helpful for him, you see!” Penguin (unhelpfully – according to Law) chirped in. “We,” he signalled to himself and Shachi, “Also want to do something related to the coast so we thought-“

“Why not kill two birds with just one stone! We can have fun – some much needed fun for Law – and do work at the same time! And you, sir! You can have a break from constantly having to put up with Law! So, how about it?”

Law groaned again. He could see it already. Fast forward ten years into the future, Shachi and Penguin would be the pair of legendary businessmen, rolling in dough (he blanches at the mentioning) 24/7… or they could be legendary conmen – both were plausible options.

And at the sight of Cora’s ever widening smile, Law re-introduced his palm to his forehead, then, deciding otherwise, allowed his head to meet with the window on his side with a loud thump.

“Ok!”

This was going to be great summer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say... a big thank you to you all! Obviously, I messed up in the beginning - posting with nothing, then posting with a partially done chapter - but thanks for bearing with me! It (hopefully) shouldn't happen again and the next chapter should b up soon.
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments behind and/or point out any mistakes I may have missed!


End file.
